


Guardian Angel

by CanineR7A7



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Bodyguard!Mal, Dragon!Mal, Other, Violence, mentions of abuse, other characters are only mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-09 10:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12274710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanineR7A7/pseuds/CanineR7A7
Summary: Ben's coronation is in six months so his father decides to get him a bodyguard. Everything would be fine, but Ben finds himself falling for his guardian angel.





	1. 1

Ben paced in the hallway, occasionally running his hand through his hair. He was to be crowned in six months and his father was getting him a bodyguard, Ben didn't understand it, there had been no attempts on his life and he didn't see why there would be. He heard footsteps coming from the other side of the door, he straightened and plastered a fake smile on his face, hoping to keep the dread from showing. After a few moments the door opened and he was met by the most beautiful ~~godess~~ person he had ever seen. She was shorter than him, although her proud stance made her tower over him, her purple hair ended just beneath her shoulders, her clothing was an endless amount of green and purple and her grey eyes seemed to bore into his. Her features were twisted into a slight scowl leaving Ben to wonder what she had gone through to gain that permanent expression, his musings were interrupted when his father spoke.

"Ben, this is Mal, she will be your bodyguard until the end of your coronation." Ben tried to keep his displeasure from showing, but watched Mal roll her eyes behind his father's back, 'I guess she's not happy about it either.'

"I'll leave you to it." The king smiled and walked from the room, leaving the teenagers in an awkward silence, Mal strode over to one of the ledges and sat near the open window, Ben wanted to tell her to be careful but felt she might not appreciate it. The silence continued for a few minutes before Ben spoke.

"So..." Mal glanced at him, he could tell she didn't think much of him but he carried on.

"Where are you from?" Mal visibly stiffened at his question, Ben's brow furrowed, had he done something wrong already?

"That's none of your business." She snapped, Ben sighed, this was going to be  _fun._


	2. Chapter 2

That morning, Ben walked down the stairs of his home and noticed Mal leaning against the kitchen counter. She was wearing a short sleeved shirt and Ben could see scars coiling around both her arms, the worst being the burns around her wrists. His mind shouted at him to ask her about them but he chose to remain silent.

"You don't have to just stand there." She didn't even look at him. Ben walked over to the kitchen and turned the coffee machine on, when he asked how she had her coffee she replied with 'black.' He winced at that, how could anyone drink black coffee. After a few minutes Mal spoke.

"So, how do you want to play it?" It took a few seconds for him to catch her meaning, he realized he might have a chance to get to know her better.

"I say we play it as if we're friends for now." He watched her nod in agreement.

"We have the weekend to sort everything out." She downed her coffee in one, Ben was amazed that the heat didn't bother her, or that she could drink that stuff.

"I have to meet some of my contacts, I should be back by nightfall." Ben nodded and watched her leave. He spent the remainder of the day working on his homework and playing video games. It was midnight when he heard something outside, he turned to his bedroom window and watched a large mass of black smoke appear before the front door was opened.

"What in the world?"


	3. Chapter 3

Ben and Mal walked into school the next day, whispers broke out immediately, just as they were about to turn a corner Ben grabbed Mal’s wrist.

“What?” She snapped at him, he apologized when he realised what he did.

“My ex is round there.” When Mal just raised an eyebrow, he continued.

“I broke up with her last month but she still seems to think we’re together, Just, I don’t know.” He sighed. Mal held his hand.

“Then let’s give her a reason to stay away.” Ben caught her meaning, he wasn’t very happy with the idea but he went along with it. The two rounded the corner and locked gazes with a brown haired girl.

“Benny-Boo!” She yelled and walked towards them, Ben smirked internally when he felt Mal’s grip tighten.

“Who’s this?” The girl sent a disapproving glare in Mal’s direction.

“Audrey, this is Mal, my girlfriend.” Mal counted down in her head and smirked when the girl shrieked after two.

“But I’m your girlfriend.” Audrey looked genuinely shocked.

“We broke up last month.” Audrey’s eyes widened before glaring at Mal.

“Watch your back.” With that, Audrey walked off, not noticing Mal’s smirk.

“I already do.” She murmured to herself. Ben sent a concerned glance in her direction and the two set off to their first class, ‘this’ll be fun.’ Ben thought to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Their first class mostly uneventful, the two managed to ignore the whispers about them and Audrey's glares. When the lesson ended, Ben reached under the table for his bag and saw Mal waiting for him by the door. The two were headed to the courtyard when Audrey walked up to them.

“Hi Benny-Boo.” She went to walk up to him but halted when she noticed Mal’s glare.

“I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie after school.” Ben didn’t miss the smug glance she sent in Mal’s direction.

“Sorry Audrey, but I already have plans tonight.” He watched as Audrey sent a threatening glare towards Mal, but he laughed internally when his bodyguard smirked. Audrey stormed off and the two shared a quiet laugh before heading to their next class.


End file.
